Cincuenta días juntos
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Colección de drabbles que relatan cincuenta días al azar en la vida diaria de Oob y Pan. Día dieciséis: Chicas "A veces las mujeres no hablan de maquillaje, sino de algo un poco más íntimo; el sexo. Lo malo es que ellas hablaban sobre personas que conozco". Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.
1. Día uno: Mudanza

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

Día uno: Mudanza.

* * *

Todo valió la pena. Haberme sonrojado infinidad de veces frente a sus padres, aguantar las incómodas charlas familiares, morir de pena cada vez que nos sorprendían besándonos, seguir todas las reglas de su padre para ser digno de su pequeña. Todo, absolutamente todo, fue gratificante. Lo hice todo por ella, porque la amo y pretendo hacerla feliz, y ahora puedo hacerlo libremente.

Porque hoy es el día de la mudanza.

Hoy, Pan y yo comenzaremos a vivir juntos después de cinco años de noviazgo. En sí, convencerla a ella fue más difícil que pedirle permiso a Gohan y a Videl. Al principio no veía necesario compartir una casa, pero comenzó a verlo como algo indispensable cuando ya no teníamos privacidad…ni para besarnos. Así que conseguí una casa modesta en la ciudad y le propuse vivir juntos en aquél lugar. No era las Montañas Paoz, pero prometí hacerla feliz ahí y en cualquier otro lugar. Ella al final aceptó, y ahora está de pie en el umbral de la puerta del que será nuestro hogar, junto a mí.

Ya hemos terminado de cargar las cajas al interior de la casa. Ella, claro está, se negó rotundamente a recibir un poco de ayuda, cosa que siempre me encantó de Pan; no porque no quisiera ser un caballero, es porque ella es un espíritu libre. Y libre la quiero mantener. Así que después del arduo trabajo, de acomodar el sofá en la sala de estar, nos sentamos exhaustos a contemplar nuestro casi vacío hogar. No salió ni una sola palabra de nuestra boca; nos limitamos a pasar el rato sentados juntos, apoyados en uno en el otro.

Una media hora después, Pan se durmió sobre mi regazo. Le acaricié el cabello azabache, tan sedoso y hermoso; hacerlo siempre me conducía a un estado de paz. Sobre todo, porque a ella le encanta que le acaricien en cabello. Me permití dormitar sumergido en aquella acción, mientras ella se acurrucaba como una preciosa gatita negra, pues seguramente sentía mis dedos enredarse en su cabellera. Era algo que solo conmigo mostraba; ese pequeño ronroneo, ese tipo de lindura. Pues con la mayoría de las personas era agresiva; eso me hacía sentir especial. Mi chica es dura, por eso le amo. Y créanme, me costó demasiado llegar hasta este punto, pero como ya dije, todo ha valido la pena.

Pero recordé que aún faltaba acomodar la cama en la que sería nuestra habitación, así que con sumo cuidado me levanté del sofá, colocando la cabeza de Pan sobre una de las almohadas. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, usé un poco de mi fuerza para cargar con la pesada (no mucho) base del colchón. Luego, sin golpear nada, introduje el resto en la habitación; las sábanas, edredones y demás almohadas. Me dirigí de nuevo a la sala y cargué el delgado cuerpo de Pan, que a sus veintitrés años pesaba alrededor de cuarenta y ocho kilogramos, caminé de regreso a la habitación y la deposité con suavidad sobre el lecho. Enseguida se acomodó, buscando el calor de las sábanas. La besé delicadamente en los labios, la cubrí hasta los hombros y apagué la luz. Después, me dediqué a darle los detalles finales a nuestro hogar.

Finalmente, la mudanza estaba completa. Pan y yo comenzaríamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este pequeño proyecto. Con esto, pretendo explorar cincuenta días al azar de esta pareja. ¡Es que realmente los amo! Me inspiran demasiado._

**_Algunas aclaraciones..._**

_Una vez leí un fic sobre una pareja de un fandom diferente, donde mostraban las ventajas de vivir juntos. Y recientemente leí otro fic (de nuevo, un fandom diferente) donde eran 30 días, entre AU y realidad anime/manga. _

_Entonces, sin ánimos de plagiar ninguno de estos escritos, que en lo personal me gustaron, decidí hacer esta recopilación en honor a la pareja que más me gusta del fandom Dragon Ball... ¡Oob y Pan! xD_

_Nos leemos pronto... Besos._

_¡Ciao!_


	2. Día dos: Pereza

Día dos: Pereza.

* * *

Me desperté a eso de las ocho de la mañana, el sol ya se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana más grande de nuestra alcoba. Un rayito me dio de lleno en la cara, provocando en mí un repentino parpadeo, para después evitar que volviera a conciliar el sueño. No tenía nada qué hacer, así que simplemente le contemplé dormir. Su respiración era muy tranquila, su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo que me invitaba a recostarme sobre él. Pero no lo hice, y le seguí observando. Su mohicano estaba despeinado, hilos de cabello negro se colaban por los lados de su rostro. El color canela de su piel siempre me había parecido hermosa, pero jamás se lo diré; pretendo dejarlo como un secreto. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, sus labios estaban resecos, lo que me hizo sentir un deseo incontrolable de besarlos para humectarlos un poco. De nueva cuenta, no lo hice. Decidí levantarme y alejar todos esos pensamientos. Con cuidado me quité el pijama y me cambié de ropa, para luego salir de la habitación y dejarle dormir un poco más.

Recordé que a las tres de la tarde teníamos una comida en casa de la señora Bulma. También se me vino a la cabeza que sería la primera vez en tres meses que nos verían como una pareja formal que vivían juntos. Una parte de mí se sintió un poco emocionada, la otra sintió un poco de pena. Nunca se me dio bien demostrar mis sentimientos, pero Oob siempre supo cómo descifrarlos. A él no tenía que explicárselos; por otro lado, los amigos de mi abuelo pedirían razones. Menos mal que Oob es más sensible, así que él podrá decirles todo. Aunque sinceramente no le veo el motivo de aclarar lo que pasa entre Oob y yo.

Todavía con esos pensamientos flotando en mi cabeza, decidí hacer el desayuno. Como no había muchas cosas en la heladera, fui a comprar la despensa al supermercado. Regresé a casa cargada de bolsas; ya eran pasadas las nueve y Oob no se había despertado aún. Guardé todo en la heladera y me dediqué a preparar el desayuno. No soy tan buena cocinera como la abuela Chichi, pero me esforcé por darle el mismo sazón. Para mi desgracia, Oob ya había probado antes la comida de mi abuela, lo que significaba que estaría compitiendo contra ella. Absurdo, pero me dio miedo de que a Oob no le gustara mi comida. De cualquier modo, seguí intentando cocinar. En un rato, ya tenía todo listo; muchos huevos revueltos con jamón, café, jugo de naranja, pan, tostadas y frutas picadas. No era la gran cosa, pero juro que los hice con amor. Otra nota mental: no decírselo a Oob.

Serví todo en la mesa y fui a despertarlo. Había cambiado de posición, pero seguía sin dar señales de querer despertarse. Estaba completamente desparramado entre las sábanas, en una posición que me recordó a mi abuelito. Mirarlo así, de esa tranquila y enternecedora manera, me dio pena despertarlo, así que lo dejé dormir un poco más. El desayuno se enfrió, así que simplemente le coloqué unas tapas a cada plato y procedí a limpiar. Ya eran las once cuando recordé que faltaban cosas aún por comprar, así que sin más me marché de nuevo al supermercado.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y cuando miré la hora ya eran las dos de la tarde. Estaba a tiempo de llegar a casa y arreglarme para la reunión, así que volé lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegué, el desayuno seguía donde lo dejé, al igual que Oob. Esta vez tuve que tragarme toda la pena y la ternura que me daba verlo dormido y lo obligué a levantarse. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y como zombi se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando de repente salió gritando.

— ¡Hoy es la reunión con la señora Bulma!

Corrió por la habitación vistiéndose, acomodándose torpemente la corbata.

—Podemos llegar unos minutos tarde —dije, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y le hacía el nudo. Al terminar, le di unas palmaditas en los hombros.

Oob sonrió y salió de la habitación. Cuando terminé de arreglarme lo alcancé en la sala, y me di cuenta de que se había comido todo el desayuno.

—Oob, ¿por qué comiste? Si vamos a hacerlo de todos modos en la reunión.

Él me sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Cuando estuvo junto a mí, me regaló un beso que me dejó sorprendida.

—Quería comer lo que preparaste para mí… Estuvo delicioso.

Me volvió a besar, y abrazados salimos de la casa, para ir a la dichosa reunión.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les esté gustando este proyecto... A mí en lo personal me divierte escribir sobre ellos (creo que es demasiado obvio y ya todos lo saben) xD Ay, como si nadie aquí tuviera su pareja predilecta de este o cualquier fandom u_u_

**_Algunas aclaraciones..._**

_He decidido publicar un día sí y un día no, no sé porqué. Creo que para darme un poco de tiempo en imaginarme un tema con Oob y Pan... _

_En lo que concierne a este capítulo, se me vino a la mente lo difícil que es para mí levantarme. Además se tienen registros de que los saiyajin y seres poderosos dentro del universo Dragon Ball son muy perezosos, y mi amado Oob no es la excepción. Así que decidí adentrarme un poco en ese tema muy difícil de abordar (?) (¡Oh vamos, a todos les pasa en las mañanas!)_

_Sin más tonterías que aclarar..._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente día... Besos miles._

_¡Ciao!_


	3. Día tres: Firmamento

Día tres: Firmamento

* * *

— ¡Ah, qué calor! —exclamó Pan, abanicándose furiosamente.

Abrí las ventanas de par en par, esperando dejar pasar el aire, aunque éste no se sintiera ni un poco. Estaba sudando demasiado, también estaba un poco exasperado, pues mi día en el trabajo había sido un poco infernal. Sí, por el calor, obviamente. No es mi costumbre estar de mal humor, pero la temperatura de alguna manera hacía que mi genio se fuera por los suelos. Claro que al llegar a casa y ver a Pan casi en ropa interior hizo que me relajara un poco. Después de la comida, no hicimos más que quejarnos de nuestro día, contándonos todo lo malo que nos había pasado gracias al calor.

—La corbata no paraba de molestarme —dije, actuando como si me ahogara—. El calor no debería suponer un problema para la reencarnación de un demonio.

—Dímelo a mí, que soy setenta y cinco por ciento humana…estoy jodida.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada. Nos tumbamos en el suelo, al lado de una de las ventanas, para mínimo sentir un poco el aire que no se filtraba ni un poco. Mientras avanzaba el día, el calor se sentía más y eso hacía que Pan sudara. No soy un pervertido ni nada que se le parezca, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, me perdí observando a esa pequeña gota de sudor que resbalaba por en medio de sus senos. Estaba totalmente perlada, se veía realmente hermosa de esa manera. Aparté mi vista antes de que ella me la apartara de un puñetazo; hay cosas que todavía no me permite hacer respecto a ella; como observarla embobado mientras se cambia o está en paños menores.

Odio el calor, parezco chocolate derritiéndose.

Esa noche, optamos por sacar un futón a la terraza. Nuestra casa en sí es muy segura como para dormir afuera; además, somos dos personas totalmente capaces de defenderse. El interior se había convertido en un horno, así que era la mejor idea que se nos cruzó por la cabeza. Cuando ya tuvimos instalado el futón, nos recostamos juntos, esperando que al menos en la noche el clima se refrescara un poco. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y se veían las estrellas.

Como no nos entraban rápido las ganas de dormir, nos dedicamos a observar las constelaciones y a señalar las figuras que encontrábamos.

—Ésa parece un oso —dijo Pan, dibujando con el dedo por encima de nuestras cabezas.

—Claro que no…—medité un poco y completé— En realidad parece una esfera.

Ella soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza— ¿Acaso no le ves las orejas?

Seguimos discutiendo la verdadera forma de la constelación, haciendo bromas y riendo. Pasó un rato y, cuando las luces del vecindario se apagaron, las estrellas se hicieron más visibles y hermosas, así que nos quedamos callados, viéndolas solamente. Me sentía en paz, el ambiente se sentía idéntico a una noche estrellada en las Montañas Paoz. Esperé a que Pan notara el parecido, y cuando lo hizo, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Es hermoso…—dijo, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Asentí y le acaricié el cabello. Poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo silenciosa y tranquila, hasta que por fin el sueño la venció. Seguí observando el firmamento, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia por el campo. Sin querer, mi mirada fue descendiendo hasta toparse con Pan. No había notado el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, o tal vez lo había confundido con el clima. Sus senos estaban rozando mi pecho y sentí cómo los colores subían por mi rostro, pues se sentían tan suaves, además de la gota traicionera que se colaba entre ellos. Para tranquilizarme un poco, seguí acariciándole el cabello y susurré para no despertarla:

—_Tú eres más hermosa que una noche en Paoz_…

Durante el día, no había hecho nada más que quejarme del calor infernal veraniego, tratar de zafarme la corbata y conteniéndome de no salir volando hacia una playa o algo. Esa noche, solo sentía el calor proveniente del cuerpo sudado de Pan, y la noche se me hizo totalmente fresca como su sonrisa al verle forma de oso a las estrellas.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Con todo el ruido que hay en casa y el ligero dolor de cabeza que tengo, pensé que no sería capaz de escribir y publicar algo hoy. Pero había dicho que iba a subir capítulo un día sí y uno no, así que aquí está el Día de hoy. Y pensándolo bien, creo que me relajó un poco, además no hay ruido que mis poderosos audífonos no puedan bloquear xD . Del dolor de cabeza me encargo más tarde._

_**Algunas aclaraciones...**_

_A decir verdad, a lo largo del día no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué escribir. Me la pasé viendo películas de terror y obviamente ninguna me daba algún tópico inspirador. Hasta fui consciente del calor que hacía, ya entrada la tarde. No es un tema tan no sé cómo, pero creí que una noche afuera con las estrellas sería una buena manera de hacerlo un poco más interesante... Y este es el resultado._

_Otra cosa: Tal vez Oob sí sea algo pervertido. No uno como el maestro Roshi, claro. O depende de cómo lo veas tú, lector. Creo que le interesa mucho la anatomía femenina como para darse cuenta de una gota microscópica de sudor, o unos senos suaves contra su piel... Bueno... No sé... Solo se me ocurrió que sería interesante._

_Sin más "perversidades" que aclarar._

_Nos leemos el siguiente día... Besos a ti que me lees._

_¡Ciao!_


	4. Día cuatro: Desvelo (primera parte)

Día cuatro: Desvelo (primera parte)

* * *

Hay veces en las que odio los días de semana. Yo estoy en el último semestre de mi carrera y Oob ya lleva años trabajando, por lo cual no podemos estar juntos todos los días. Cuando lo veo llegar cansado, escondiendo un mal día detrás de una sonrisa, me pregunto si seré capaz de hacer lo mismo. Muchas veces me estreso por exámenes y trabajos finales, y él siempre con su sonrisa en los labios. Ésa es una de las cualidades de Oob que adoro en secreto, porque mientras él sonríe, el estrés poco a poco va disminuyendo. La mayoría de las veces me da un masaje, cuando claramente es él quien lo necesita. Oob se esfuerza para que yo pueda terminar mi carrera, para que no falte nada en nuestro hogar, aunque no estemos casados. Definitivamente algún día le regresaré todo lo que ha hecho por mí, aunque no me lo pida. Por ahora solamente puedo apoyarlo de una manera discreta.

Esa tarde llegó cansado, como todos los demás días. Yo había tenido una revisión en mi tesis y, como tenía muchas cosas por corregir, estaba un poco frustrada. Llegué a casa solo para descubrir que nos habíamos quedado sin nada en la alacena. Tenía que preparar la comida pronto, para que cuando Oob llegara estuviera caliente, así que me importó un comino que la gente me viera volar hacia el supermercado. Compré las cosas y volando regresé. Preparé la comida justo a tiempo, pues Oob ya estaba por llegar. Como ya dije, arribó a casa cansado. Nos dedicamos a comer en silencio, y al terminar solamente nos miramos. Se le notaban las ojeras, el cansancio en su porte. Hay veces en las que se me olvida que, aunque él es más poderoso que yo, es cien por cien humano. Su cansancio se encubrió con su sonrisa y de pronto la frustración se me esfumó.

En un pacto silencioso nos brindamos apoyo.

Hasta entrada la noche, Oob se quedó redactando informes y demás cosas de su trabajo. Como dice papá: "_aunque seamos seres poderosos, necesitamos dinero. Y el dinero no se da en los árboles". _Por fin entendí sus palabras al ver a Oob luchando contra sus impulsos de quedarse dormido. Estábamos técnicamente entrenando, pero era un entrenamiento totalmente diferente; estábamos en una especie de ensayo para cuando nos casáramos. Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en el matrimonio, yo que jamás creí en eso como algo necesario, pero en ese momento me enterneció sobremanera pensar en un futuro con Oob.

Intenté dormir, pero al parecer estaba comenzando a padecer de insomnio. Di vueltas y vueltas en la cama, rogando por descansar al menos unas cuantas horas antes de ir a la universidad. Eran ya casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando noté que las luces del estudio estaban encendidas. Me levanté, me puse la bata y salí de la habitación. Encontré a Oob dormido sobre un montón de papeles regados por el escritorio, usando los brazos como almohadas. Esa respiración calmada, esa media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Estaba tan sumergido en el limbo que ni cuenta se dio cuando lo cargué para llevarlo a nuestra habitación. Reí por lo bajo, pues nunca imaginé que haría una cosa así. Puede sonar algo extraño, pero en estos tiempos de paz, emplear mi fuerza en cargar a mi novio ya era una ganancia.

Lo deposité delicadamente sobre la cama, y él enseguida se acomodó, entreabriendo los ojos. Me miró cansadamente y checó la hora en el reloj de pared frente a nuestro lecho.

—Tengo que entregar un informe mañana…

Me recosté junto a él, acariciando su mejilla derecha— Ya lo has terminado…

—Ah…—dijo Oob, pareciendo recordar— Hace solo media hora…

—Sí, creo… Así que duerme un poco, ¿vale?

Le deposité un beso en la frente y enseguida cayó dormido. Sonreí y al cabo de diez minutos, el sueño comenzó a envolverme hasta caer dormida también.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Realmente creo que es bueno escribir un poco antes de estudiar para un examen... Aunque estoy comenzando la universidad, es un poco estresante. Pero bueno, no hay nada que un drabble OobxPan no pueda solucionar xD_

**_Algunas aclaraciones..._**

_Este drabble lo escribí pensando en mi madre. Ella trabaja desde las seis de la mañana y llega ya entrada la tarde, a eso de las cinco o seis. Nunca llega enojada, siempre está sonriendo, rogando por dormir un poquito para al día siguiente continuar con la jornada. Ese atributo me encanta de ella, porque aunque se presenten problemas, siempre piensa positivo y sonríe. _

_En este caso, yo sería algo así como Pan, la universitaria, y mi madre sería Oob, el trabajador... Así que este drabble es un poco más personal que los anteriores, y probablemente los siguientes..._

_También puedo ver un poco en este pedacito de historia a mi hermana, una gran estudiante de medicina. Siempre se está desvelando para estudiar... Algo así planeo utilizar en la segunda parte de este drabble... xD_

_Sin más que aclarar..._

_Nos leemos pronto. Besos miles, a ti que me lees._

_¡Ciao!_


	5. Día cinco: Desvelo (segunda parte)

Día cinco: Desvelo (segunda parte)

* * *

Hay días en los que el trabajo puede ser extenuante. Un informe mal redactado, un problema con el jefe, entre otras cosas, puede ponerme de cabeza. A veces siento que quiero mandar todo por la borda y dedicarme a las peleas, pero no; porque ahora tengo a Pan a mi lado. Lo primero que nos dijo su padre cuando le comentamos que viviríamos juntos fue: "_¿Cómo piensas mantenerla? Ella aún está estudiando. Y primero está su carrera"._ Para eso yo ya tenía una respuesta, pues, a falta de nuevos enemigos y paz abrazadora, había estudiado y conseguido un empleo, así que por ese lado no hubo problemas. Por eso no llevo mis problemas laborales a nuestra casa. Llego cansado, sin ganas, algunas veces enojado (lo que es inusual en mí) y lo único que encuentro siempre es una comida caliente y la sonrisa de Pan. Esa mujer es toda una Son; puede estar cansada también, pero me regala ese alargamiento de sus comisuras. Saber que ella me espera después de un arduo día, que está a mi lado, hace que todo se me olvide y disfrute de su compañía. Al final de cada comida, sonrío. Y ella vuelve a sonreír.

Hace unos días que sé las ganas que tiene Pan por asesinar a su asesora de tesis. Por su culpa ella se encontraba estresada y con frecuentes dolores de cabeza, pues le corregía el trabajo demasiadas veces. Sé lo desesperante que puede llegar a ser, porque yo ya lo viví. Por eso siempre hago lo posible por hacerla sentir bien. Después de un masaje, Pan se relaja un poco y el aura violenta se disuelve alrededor de ella. Por las tardes, mientras yo realizo mis informes, ella se rodea de libros y se dispone a investigar. Puede ser lo más sexy que haya visto en mi vida, pues siempre se amarra el cabello en una coleta alta y se pone unas gafas idénticas a las de su padre, su aire pensativo y ese lápiz siendo mordido por sus labios. La mayoría de las veces agito la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y seguir trabajando, otras, simplemente me dejo llevar por la visión. Al anochecer yo ya había terminado con mis informes, pero Pan seguía partiéndose la cabeza con la investigación.

—Pan, descansa un poco y…

— ¡No! —interrumpió—. No hasta que de exactamente con lo que quiere esa maldita bruja en mi tesis…

Reí por lo bajo. Una de las cosas que realmente amo de Pan es que es demasiado terca, lo que le favorece a la hora de cumplir con sus metas— Tranquila amor… Bueno, iré a dormir. Estoy exhausto.

—Descansa —dijo, se levantó para darme un beso en los labios.

La dejé en el estudio y caminé a la habitación. Intenté dormir, pero no podía; tal vez por las cinco tazas de café que había bebido mientras trabajaba. Era tan raro para mí no poder conciliar el sueño, pues a decir verdad, soy muy perezoso. Me la pasé tratando de mantener los ojos cerrados, hasta que por fin lo conseguí pasada la media noche. Más tarde, al estirar la mano y pasearla por las sábanas, me di cuenta de que Pan no estaba en la cama. Miré el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana. Me levanté y caminé al estudio, encontrándola leyendo una gruesa enciclopedia, o eso parecía, pues estaba balanceando la cabeza; se estaba quedando dormida. Deposité mis manos en sus hombros y volteó a verme; sus ojeras ya eran visibles, pero me sonrió dulcemente. Le besé la mejilla y la cargué para llevarla a la cama. La deposité con cuidado en el lecho y me acosté junto a ella. Pan, sin pensarlo dos veces, usó mi pecho de almohada y se durmió. Le acaricié el cabello hasta que el sueño también me venció

Lo bueno del día siguiente es que era sábado.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! xD_

_Esto realmente me está gustando. Una de las cosas que quisiera que sucediera es que el OobxPan se vuelva cannon, hasta que llegue a destronar por completo a TruPan. ¡Larga vida al OobxPan! Y realmente quiero llenar el fandom de esta pareja, y tal vez algún día encuentre más fanarts de ellos... Lo sé, desvarío mucho xD_

_Bueno, sinceramente no tengo nada qué aclarar, pues lo que me llevó a escribir sobre los desvelos por trabajo o estudios quedó plasmado en el capítulo anterior... Pero bueno... _

_¡Ah! Oob creo que tiene un pequeño fetiche por las gafas y las coletas altas... Y las gotas de sudor xD_

_Es todo por este día._

_Nos leemos pronto... Besos tronados a ti que me lees._

_¡Ciao!_


	6. Día seis: Ejercicio

Día seis: Ejercicio

* * *

Nos levantamos muy temprano esa mañana. Era el comienzo de las vacaciones y había que aprovecharlas lo mejor que pudiéramos. Por fin estaba un poco libre de la universidad y de mi horrorosa tesis y Oob estaba libre de informes y trabajo. Habíamos acordado entrenar cada día de vacaciones hasta que se acabaran, así que nos levantamos decididos a llevar a cabo lo acordado. Nos pusimos rápidamente nuestras ropas de entrenamiento y salimos al patio trasero de la casa. No pudimos ir a Paoz, pues teníamos que mantener nuestra reputación como pareja independiente, y al vernos ahí podrían pensar que nos moríamos por regresar. La ventaja era que nuestro patio era muy extenso y tenía un par de árboles bonitos y frondosos.

Comenzamos con un breve calentamiento, y me sorprendió mucho escuchar cómo mis articulaciones tronaban. Nunca me había pasado algo como eso, pero la sorpresa se fue cuando recordé todo el tiempo que pasé sin entrenar. Años atrás me habría muerto al primer día, pero ahora debo ver por mi futuro; y eso no quiere decir que mi amor por las peleas se hubiera esfumado. Para nada. Le pedí ayuda a Oob para hacer algunas abdominales. El me sostuvo los pies mientras yo llevaba a cabo la tarea. Cada vez que me acercaba a su rostro sonreía y me besaba la frente, cosa que me divertía y sonrojaba a la vez. Alrededor de las cincuenta abdominales comenzó a besarme en los labios y así permanecimos hasta llegar a las doscientas. Me levanté riendo y me alejé para simular una pelea. De reojo veía cómo Oob se ejercitaba. Estaba haciendo una larga serie de lagartijas, y sus músculos se tensaban, mientras las gotas de sudor le recorrían esa piel hermosa que tenía. Así, agitado por el esfuerzo, sudoroso y sonrojado, hizo que se me acelerara demasiado el corazón. Verlo hacer ejercicio sí que me gustaba. Pero fingí no estar viéndolo y seguí con mi rutina.

Luego de un rato, Oob terminó de hacer sus dichosas lagartijas y se unió a mi pelea simulada. Comenzamos a lanzarnos golpes y los esquivamos, pero evitamos los rayos de energía y las transformaciones por el bien de los vecinos. No queríamos que no nos invitaran más a las ferias vecinales. Vaya sarcasmo. Así continuamos un rato, desafiándonos y peleando. Como no estábamos nada cansados después de dos horas de entrenamiento, seguimos técnicamente jugando, hasta que atardeció.

Preparé una comida ligera y nos dispusimos a comer; bueno, no a comer, a devorar. Prácticamente nos habíamos pasado todo el bendito día con solo el desayuno en el estómago, que me sorprende que hubiéramos aguantado tanto sin comer. Entre risas y bocas llenas, tratábamos de entablar conversación, pero era tanta el hambre que lo dejamos por la paz. Una vez que terminamos, me dispuse a lavar los trastes, mientras Oob se preparaba para ducharse. Admito que me dieron muchas ganas de bañarme con él, pero todavía me daban algo de pena los temas de ese tipo. Así que me contuve de seguirlo al cuarto de baño y esperé paciente a que él saliera. Cuando lo hizo, la toalla realmente no ayudó en nada; aún se veía su torso perfectamente trabajado. Volteé rápidamente el rostro y me metí al baño enseguida.

—Estúpido y sensual Oob —dije, mientras dejaba que el agua apagara mi lujuria. Lo que hacía preguntarme si él pensaba en mí de esa manera.

Una vez frescos, nos acostamos a dormir. Los días de vacaciones habían comenzado y lo mejor de ellos era que entrenaríamos juntos.

* * *

¡_Hola de nuevo! Perdón por lo tarde que es, pero estuve haciendo tarea y limpiando mi casa. Lo bueno que la música siempre me acompañó bien y me dio la oportunidad de escribir un día más. Realmente creí que no iba a poder publicar hoy, pero sí pude y eso me enorgullece mucho._

**_Algunas aclaraciones..._**

_Sé que en este capítulo parece que Pan quiere un poco de lemon, pero no. Todavía no es el tiempo para eso. Aunque claro, me divierte pensar en cuánto vana a soportar verse de esa manera y no hacer nada xD_

_Le agradezco a **Pau-Milk **y **Dai093 **por leerme y dejarme unos muy lindos reviews. Me agrada mucho, pues ellas están muy a favor del OobxPan y eso ya es importante para mí. Tal vez sean las únicas que les encante esta pareja tanto como a mí. Y una de ellas me había pedido un poco de Lemon, pero lamento decirle que eso se verá probablemente hasta casi el final de la serie de drabbles. No sé, tal vez el celibato sea una buena opción antes de algo mucho más grande que la primera vez. Si entendiste lo que quise decir, dímelo por review. xD_

_Bueno, sin nada más qué aclarar..._

_Nos leemos pronto... Besos tímidos a ti que me lees._

_¡Ciao!_


	7. Día siete: Limpieza

Día siete: Limpieza

* * *

La casa era un desastre. Hacía días que ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para siquiera levantar las prendas de ropa que yacían regadas en el suelo. Montañas de trastes se acumulaban en el fregadero y había papeles en todos lados.

Esa mañana, Pan decidió poner manos a la obra. Tomó todos los utensilios necesarios para la tarea y enseguida tomó partido. Para acompañar el trabajo, encendió el equipo de sonido y puso a Marilyn Manson. Raro, pero ella se puso más enérgica. Simplemente me la quedé observando sin que ella se diera cuenta, pues creía que yo no me encontraba en casa. Me había levantado temprano y decidí correr por el parque un rato; cuando regresé, me la encontré ensimismada en la limpieza. No entiendo cómo es posible que alguien le encuentre ritmo a una canción tan oscura, pero Pan parecía tener ganas de bailar. Se movía con gracia, sosteniendo entre las manos la escoba, lo cual hacía que la escena fuera un poco divertida. Esa era una de las tantas ventajas de vivir con esa mujer tan extraordinaria.

De repente, comenzó a cantar. Me sorprendió escuchar esa voz tan dulce interpretar esas canciones, que admito, eran muy buenas. Seguí observándola, ensimismado en ese movimiento de caderas, tanto que creo que elevé un poco mi ki, pues de la nada, Pan volteó hacia mi escondite y se sonrojó. Salí de donde estaba y caminé hacia ella para abrazarla.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa canción?

Pan sonrió, dejando de lado la escoba— Odds of Even, de Manson…

Era una suave canción, comparada con las anteriores. En el abrazo, sentí cómo Pan se comenzaba a balancear, llevándome lado a lado con ella. Juntos, comenzamos algo parecido a un baile. Ella tomó mis manos y yo hice que diera una vuelta. Reímos y seguimos con el intento de baile. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, mientras ella mantenía su cuerpo cerca de mí, donde me era posible sentir su calor. No pude contenerme más y la atrapé por la cintura, elevándola un poco, para depositar un beso sobre sus labios. Ella enseguida enredó sus piernas en mis caderas y me acompañó en el acto. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el beso se fue tornando con más pasión y hambre, tanto que nos quitaba el aliento. Quería que ese momento no acabara jamás. Pero lo hizo.

—Tengo una casa que limpiar —dijo, respirando con dificultad, claramente sonrojada.

Bufé sonoramente y la bajé. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina, para ayudarla un poco. Marilyn seguía cantando y Pan pronto comenzó a agarrarle de nuevo el ritmo a las canciones, las cantaba o tarareaba. Habían veces en las que surgía en mí el deseo de aprender a bailar correctamente, pues cuando la veía hacerlo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en cuán hermosa era y lo afortunado que sería si pudiera acompañarla en una pieza. Cuando finalicé con la cocina me dediqué a observarla de nuevo, y ella me miraba de reojo, moviendo su cuerpo tan grácilmente. Hasta ahora pienso firmemente que le encanta provocarme, lo cual también a mí me agrada.

Una de las cosas que me gustan de limpiar es ver cómo Pan baila una melodía de muerte.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón (otra vez) por subir capítulo un poco tarde. Tengo que ensayar para una pequeña obra, es mañana, así que mi mente andaba por otros rumbos y hasta estas horas se me centró. Además que hoy no fue mi día, pues me pasó de todo; perdí m piercing de titanio negro y casi me trago el de repuesto, mi labio me duele horrible y además el estrés de la obra. En fin. Pero cumplí xD_

**_Algunas aclaraciones..._**

_La idea para este capítulo la tenía desde hacía tiempo, pues todos los fines de semana me dedico a limpiar la casa. Lo gracioso es que siempre me entran las ganas de bailar con canciones nada bailables. Mi género musical favorito es el Rock y el Metal, así que ya se imaginarán._

_Y la verdad, por la apariencia que presentó Pan en GT, pienso que a ella también podría gustarle ese género musical. Y yo siempre bailo con las caniones de Marilyn Manson, no sé por qué... O con las de Avenged Sevenfold o Five Finger Death Punch... O qué se yo, estoy re-loca xD_

**_Por cierto, recomiendo escuchar la canción mencionada por Pan... :)_**_Sin más "bailables" qué aclarar..._

_Nos leemos pronto. Besos infinitos y tiernos a ti que me lees._

_¡Ciao!_


	8. Día ocho: Peine

Día ocho: Peine

* * *

Odio mi cabello. Si por mí fuera, ya lo hubiera cortado desde hace tiempo como lo tenía mi madre; cortito, cortito. Pero, o nunca me da tiempo, o realmente no me apetece meterle tijera, solamente para tener algo con qué pelearme todos los días. Diría que mi relación con mi cabello es de amor-odio, pero ninguno de los dos se decide a acabar con esto.

Todos los días es lo mismo; yo intento pasar los dientes del peine por las hebras azabache de mi cabello y éste no se deja. Así no se puede. Cada mañana pasa lo mismo y Oob, intentando dormir, se queja de mis gruñidos y me pide que relaje el ki, pues siempre tengo unas ganas infinitas por hacerle de todo, hasta quemarlo. Tal vez esté exagerando, pero realmente me molesta, pues no es agradable comenzar el día estresada por el simple hecho de que tu cabello es inmanejable. De por sí tengo el genio de los mil demonios cuando estoy estresada, peor si me veo mal, con mi cabellera de espantapájaros.

Esa mañana, estaba totalmente decidida a cortar de una buena vez mi cabello. Ni siquiera tenía pensado en ir a una peluquería; no quería gastar ni un centavo en algo que me generaba mucho malestar. Quería ser yo la que terminara con el horror. Casi me vuelvo loca buscando una tijera y cuando la encontré, estando a punto de comenzar a cortar, la mano de Oob detuvo la escena.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Comencé a forcejear un poco, tratando de acercar el filo del instrumento a las hebras— Me cortaré el cabello, ¿no es obvio?

Oob rió por lo bajo y me arrebató la tijera. Traté de recuperarla, pero él la elevó y no pude alcanzarla. A veces era muy lindo que Oob fuera más alto que yo, pero no en este momento, pues comenzó a esquivar mis intentos por tener de nuevo la tijera en mi poder.

—Basta —dijo y arrojó el instrumento por la ventana—. No es necesario que te cortes el cabello. Ven acá.

Me tomó por los hombros y me obligó a sentarme en un banquito junto al tocador. Agarró el peine que estaba en el cajón y comenzó a desenredarme el cabello. Pacientemente pasaba los dientes por las hebras y éstas cedían, sus manos acariciaban suavemente los mechones. Una niña, eso parecía.

—Si tuviera una hija, dedicaría mi tiempo para peinarla.

Me sobresalté al escuchar tales palabras. Jamás las había escuchado antes y realmente me paralizó escucharlas. Si bien ya había imaginado el matrimonio con Oob, nunca pensé en que él quisiera tener hijos…y una niña, para peinarla justo como me estaba peinando a mí. No dije nada, ni él tampoco, simplemente seguimos con el acto. En el espejo puede ver la pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y sus mejillas igualmente coloreadas de rojo como las mías.

Después de unos minutos, Oob terminó de peinarme. Depositó a mi peor enemigo sobre el tocador y nuestras miradas se encontraron en el reflejo de esa trenza perfectamente trazada sobre mi cabello negro.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que ya se me ha hecho costumbre actualizar tarde, pero como el periodo de verano en mi universidad está por comenzar, tengo que hacer papeleo y cosas por el estilo; y pues así no se puede pensar en nada, sinceramente. Soy un desastre, lo sé u_u_

**_Algunas aclaraciones..._**

_Recuerdo que en la preparatoria siempre llevaba el cabello suelto y enredado. Como siempre entraba muy temprano (a eso de las 6:00 a.m.) no me daba tiempo de nada; no desayunaba ni me peinaba. Y aún así me decían que tenía bonito cabello xD . Claro que ahora lo tengo corto y rapado de un lado, pero eso es punto y aparte._

_Y pues sobre la "paternidad" de Oob: No sé, se me hace tierno un hombre que sueña con ser padre, y mucho más que quiera peinar a su hija. Es lindo saber que todavía hay hombres que desean ese tipo de cosas... Es muy loco, pero la sencillez y timidez de Oob me hacen pensar que es una persona que soñaría con esas cosas. O tal vez me esté equivocando xD_

_Bueno... Nos leemos pronto._

_Besos tronados a ti que me lees (esta frase ya la usé xD)_

_¡Ciao!_


	9. Día nueve: Lágrimas

Día nueve: Lágrimas.

* * *

Nunca, en mi vida, había sentido tal nudo en todo el cuerpo. Como si no pudiera respirar, no podía pensar en nada más; mi mente estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera podía decir una frase completa con coherencia. Hacía tiempo que no temblaba como lo hice aquél día, que no sentía tanto miedo por algo. A decir verdad, yo nunca sentía miedo, pero esa tarde experimenté lo que es el verdadero terror. Y eso con solo escuchar una simple noticia en el televisor. Solamente logré conectar unas cuantas palabras de todo el comunicado: _atentado _y _Universidad del Oeste. _Casi me trago la pasta que me había llevado a la boca segundos antes, y tiré la mesita del café al levantarme de golpe. Me aceleré y pensé lo peor, así que no lo pensé más y salí volando por la ventana. Usualmente era muy cuidadoso para que la gente no me viera usar mis habilidades, pero me importó una calabacita que los vecinos se me apuntaran y gritaran una sarta de tonterías. Realmente tenía que llegar a tiempo a la universidad de Pan.

Una cuadra antes aterricé, para luego correr lo más rápido que pude. Desde lejos se veía el humo salir de las instalaciones; el corazón se me paralizó y los músculos se me convirtieron en piedra, pero a como pude los obligué a seguir, hasta que entré en la universidad. Un caos era el que reinaba en todos los pasillos, los muchachos corrían despavoridos, los gritos parecían atravesar las paredes, como auténticos fantasmas. Solamente quería encontrar a mi novia y llevármela de ese lugar. Era realmente estúpido pensar que Pan podría estar herida, por favor, ella pertenece a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, pero… No sé por qué estaba tan agitado y ansioso por encontrarla. Miraba detenidamente todos los rostros que se cruzaban conmigo, hasta que por fin di con ella. Y no fue nada tranquilizador.

Pan se encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazando el cuerpo de una chica inconsciente. Le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba cosas inaudibles, balanceaba su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás, como arrullándola. Me acerqué despacio a Pan y deposité una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se sobresaltó y enseguida volteó el rostro en mi dirección; al verme, comenzó a llorar todavía más fuerte. La abracé y me arrodillé junto a ella, mientras a la otra chica le salía un hilillo de sangre por la boca. Traté que Pan se tranquilizara, pero las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar. Las sirenas de las ambulancias comenzaron a oírse y en minutos los paramédicos comenzaron a sacar a los heridos. Terminaron por arrebatar a esa pobre chica de los brazos de Pan.

No pudimos ir a casa sino hasta ya entrada la noche, cuando por fin dejaron de pedir declaraciones. Pan no habló durante todo el camino, pues solamente hundía el rostro en mi pecho y lloraba a mares. Sus lágrimas parecían derretir mi camisa y corroerme la piel; me dolían, como seguramente le dolía a ella cada vez que una se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Al llegar a nuestro hogar, Pan se dirigió a nuestra habitación y se tiró sobre la cama. La alcancé y juntos permanecimos abrazados, sin hablar… Hasta que a ella se le hizo necesario.

—Es mi culpa…

—Claro que no lo es —dije, acariciándole el cabello—. Fue un atentado.

Pan se limpió las lágrimas— Eso no…lo que le pasó a Haru…

— ¿Haru? —pregunté, pues no me sonaba ese nombre.

—La chica… Una compañera de curso. Estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa.

—Que no…

— ¡Sí fue mi culpa! —interrumpió Pan—. Soy la chica más fuerte, soy una saiyajin, y no pude evitar que le dispararan.

No dije nada, porque en realidad no sabía qué había pasado realmente. Un accidente así aún parecía una broma, un sueño; no parecía real.

—Tal vez me haya confiado. Había creído que nada malo pasaría, que la paz jamás se iba a quebrar de nuevo; por eso no supe cómo actuar cuando comenzaron los balazos y las explosiones —comentó Pan, para después esconderse por completo en mi pecho y comenzar a sollozar.

—Todos nos confiamos —dije y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos se separó del abrazo. Pan lloró hasta que se durmió o se le acabaron las lágrimas, no sé qué sucedió primero. Yo simplemente la escuché sin decirle nada, pues el nudo en la garganta no se disolvía. No me gusta verla llorar. Me parte el alma verla sufrir.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento no haber publicado el día en que debí hacerlo, pero sufrí de insomnio y depresión (casi) y me dio por escribir un one-shot para una amiga... Lo siento mucho, aunque no muchos esperan con ansias que publique..._

**_Algunas aclaraciones..._**

_Pues no sé... Ando un poco terrorista. Simplemente se me ocurrió una cosa como esta... Para dejar de lado un poco el lemon y el romance... Naaa... No sé xD_

_Nos leemos pronto... Besos miles y tremendos a ti que me lees (si me lees) _

_¡Ciao!_

.


	10. Día diez: Aniversario

Día diez: Aniversario

* * *

Nunca he sido fan de las festividades. A mi abuela le encanta que todos nos reunamos a celebrar el simple hecho de estar sanos y vivos cada domingo. Los Brief, o mejor dicho, la señora Bulma, organizan fiestas para unir a los Guerreros Z, sus viejos amigos. Los cumpleaños siempre son festejados, incluso los años de los matrimonios. También Navidad, Año Nuevo o cualquier otra cosa. No hay algo que nosotros y nuestros amigos más cercanos no festejen.

Pero, por primera vez, realmente quiero celebrar algo, y eso es que hoy cumplo un año de vivir junto a Oob.

Quizá no sea para tanto, pero realmente es muy importante para mí. Él es la única persona, además de mis padres, que me conoce hasta el interior. Se ha vuelto mi todo, alguien sin el que no puedo vivir. Estar juntos es lo mejor que me pasó en este mundo. Lo amo, aun si no se lo digo a cada momento; él lo sabe. Así como yo le permití convivir, Oob también me permitió entrar en su vida y compartir un espacio, en el que podríamos observar cada una de nuestras reacciones. Y ahora, no solo compartimos una casa, sino ya compartimos la vida misma. Oob es el único para mí, porque nadie más podría aguantar mi mal carácter, así como mi abuelo y mi padre soportan los arranques de sus esposas. Creo que ese es un patrón que tiende a repetirse en la familia Son.

Así que debo festejar el año en que toda mi felicidad comenzó.

En realidad, es la primera vez que celebro un aniversario, pues nunca duré más de un mes con el único novio que tuve antes de Oob. Por esta razón, dejando de lado mi alta inexperiencia, tuve que esforzarme muchísimo más de lo común. Le pedí una de las mejores recetas a mi abuela para cocinar una deliciosa cena, quien encantada me la explicó con detalles y alguno que otro secreto. Se le notaba en los ojos la alegría que le daba a mi abuela pasarme sus recetas, como una vez lo había hecho con mamá.

Justo después de que Oob partió hacia el trabajo, me levanté de la cama y, aun en pijama, me dispuse a limpiar primero la casa. Después adorné las ventanas con cortinas rojas; estaba segura que cuando el sol se pusiera, justo cuando Oob acostumbra llegar a casa, iluminaría a través de las ventanas con un tenue tono sofisticado y romántico. Al terminar por completo con la casa, me dispuse a cocinar. Eran varios platillos, aunque fuera solo para nosotros dos. Ensalada, pasta, filete y el postre, todos sacados de las mejores recetas de la abuela. Iba a morir si no me quedaba tan rico como a ella.

Cuando terminé con la cocina, fui a ducharme. Nunca me había maquillado antes, así que rápidamente le mandé un texto a Bra para que me explicara cómo hacer un maquillaje sencillo. Se emocionó tanto que quiso venir a ayudarme, pero le dije que no era necesario. Tuvo que conformarse con la explicación, la cual cumplí al pie de la letra. Me llevó casi media hora, pero lo logré. Después me atavié con un vestido de encaje negro strapless y me calcé unas zapatillas de charol no muy altas.

Salí de la habitación y miré la hora; eran ya casi las seis de la tarde. Me di cuenta de que no tenía ni una sola vela, así que fui volando, literal, hacia la tienda más cercana. Justo al regresar y encender las velas blancas, Oob llegó. Su primera reacción fue quedarse pasmado viéndome. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que me sonrojara. Noté que uno de sus brazos estaba escondido detrás de su espalda y sin saber por qué me puse nerviosa. Yo no le había comprado ningún regalo. Pero Oob me sorprendió con un hermoso ramo de claveles, mis favoritos. Al entregármelos me besó, posando su mano libre en mi cintura, mientras yo lo tomaba de los hombros y lo acercaba más a mí. Nos separamos por un momento y nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Feliz aniversario —dijimos los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

—Ven —le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía hacia el comedor—, te preparé una cena deliciosa.

—Eso lo juzgaré yo —indicó Oob, mientras me seguía.

Le serví la cena y la comimos casi en silencio. Las velas desprendían un rico olor a canela y el sol golpeaba las cortinas, llenando el comedor de un color rojizo. Justo lo que yo esperaba. Oob, mientras se llevaba cada bocado a la boca, me miraba.

—Nunca te habías maquillado.

—Bueno —dije y sonreí—, siempre hay una primera vez.

Él también sonrió. De repente se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí. Nos besamos de nuevo y cuando nos separamos, lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Oob correspondió el abrazo y así dejamos pasar el tiempo.

—Te amo —solté de repente. Nunca había pronunciado esas palabras.

Oob tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y posó su mirada sobre la mía— Te amo, Pan.

Una vez más nos besamos.

Después de bailar un rato, salimos juntos al patio. La luna ya comenzaba a rodearse de estrellas, en ese cielo despejado que se parecía tanto al de Paoz. Oob tomó mi mano y nos sentamos en el césped a observar. Simplemente nos quedamos en silencio, mirando las estrellas. Posé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él me besó la frente. El ulular del viento podía ser escuchado en la tranquilidad de la noche, mientras revolvía cada hebra de nuestro cabello. Oob terminó por recostarse y yo lo utilicé de almohada. Un instante después sentí su mano rozar mi cabello, como tanto me gustaba que lo hiciera. Me fui adormeciendo hasta que caí rendida.

Lo último que sentí fue que mi cuerpo era depositado en la suave cama, y mis labios recibieron ese beso cálido que me volvía la más loca y feliz de las mujeres.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Pido una enorme disculpa por haber tardado mucho en actualizar, en comparación con los demás drabbles. Tal vez no les interese, pero creo que debo explicar un poco... Pues resulta que he estado de vacaciones y no tenía internet, simplemente eso. Y nada. Así que tuve que escaparme un rato a un ciber para poder publicar aunque sea un solo drabble. Cuando regrese a la universidad, podré publicar al mismo ritmo que tenía al comenzar. _

**_Algunas aclaraciones:_**

_Este es un drabble un poco más extenso (solo son mil palabras hahaha) que el resto. Se me ocurrió algo, casi como una especie de especial. Cada diez drabbles habrá uno extenso, sobre los acontecimientos más importantes. Ya saben, como boda, primera vez y demás cursilerías de ese calibre. Solamente porque sí. _

_Y pues que ya cumplieron un año viviendo juntos, el par de shanks estos. No será lo más romántico y no hubo lemon (como me han estado pidiendo), pero ¿qué querían? No soy una persona tan sensible como para escribir sobre la velada perfecta. Al menos para mí ésa fue la descripción de la noche de aniversario más linda. Soy muy rara, pero bueno. Ya en otro momento les cumpliré y escribiré cosas sucias hahahaha._

_Bueno, si me extrañaron (o a la historia, qué más da) no estoy por completo, pero ya muy pronto. Pronto, shanks. _

_Y sí, agarré la jerga del Área. Desvarío por los poros._

_Hasta pronto. Besos a ti que me lees y que esperaste (si acaso) por este drabble. _

_¡Ciao!_


	11. Día once: Libro

Día once: Libro

* * *

Esa mirada. Nunca había visto una igual a esa en no sé cuánto tiempo, ni recuerdo haberla visto alguna vez. Tampoco esos brinquitos, ni las palmaditas, mucho menos las expresiones exageradas. Jamás había visto un espectáculo que se le pareciera, y eso me gustó, porque solamente yo lo presencié. Y claro, también alrededor de veinte personas que estaban ahí. Pero los ojos llenos de alegría y emoción de Pan eran sólo para mí.

Y para ese libro.

Pan, desde hacía mucho tiempo, me había estado arrastrando a las librerías de la ciudad para encontrar el libro que tanto quería. Se trataba de la autobiografía de su vocalista favorito. Pasábamos horas contemplando los títulos para ver si sucedía un milagro y lo conseguíamos. Pero eso no pasó. Admito que no me gustaba ver tu desánimo después de darnos por vencidos y abandonar el recinto. Tanto que me gustaba verla sonreír y ella haciendo pucheros. Y no pasaba más de una semana, cuando regresábamos a las mismas librerías, para regresar sin nada y el mismo desánimo pesando en los hombros. Hasta que ese día, por fin, Pan lo divisó.

Para variar, entramos a una librería que no conocíamos, y nos dedicamos a ver los títulos. Algunos libros me parecieron interesantes, y creí que tal vez comprarte uno de esos calmaría a la fiera al no encontrar al indicado. Y Pan lo encontró. Pero como si el universo no quisiera que ella lo tuviera, otra chica que no estaba ocupada saltando y casi gritando, se adelantó y tomó el libro. El mundo se derrumbó en los ojos de Pan cuando vio a la chica pagar por él y marcharse.

—Disculpe —dijo Pan, acercándose a la señorita de la caja registradora—, ¿tiene más ejemplares del libro que se acaban de llevar?

—No —contestó tajantemente—. Y ya no recibiremos más ejemplares. El libro ha sido descontinuado en el inventario. Ha estado demasiado tiempo y casi nadie lo compraba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le di un golpecito en el hombro a Pan y, como si mi mirada le dijera que esperara ahí mismo, salí disparado de la librería. Corrí para alcanzar a la chica y lo logré. Hice lo que pude para convencerla de que me diera el libro. Se negó varias veces, por supuesto, pero cambió de parecer cuando le ofrecí duplicar el precio que había pagado por él. Le entregué el dinero y ella me entregó ese libro, causante del desánimo de Pan. Al parecer, esa chica no ansiaba tanto el libro como mi novia. Cuando terminé el intercambio, corrí de nuevo en dirección a la librería, donde pacientemente Pan me esperaba, claramente curiosa por mi acción. Escondí el libro y casi la obligué a ir a casa.

Cuando llegamos, Pan no dejó de preguntarme qué era lo que había hecho, por qué salí corriendo. Entonces saqué a ese diablillo con olor a nuevo y se lo ofrecí.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó, emocionada y esforzándose por no perder la cordura.

—Se podría decir que soy bueno negociando.

Pan hizo el mismo espectáculo que en la librería, momentos atrás. La misma mirada, los brinquitos y las palmaditas. Revoloteó por toda la sala como un pajarito al que le dan las mejores semillas. Como si hubiera recibido el mayor premio. Abrazó el libro contra su pecho y cerró fuertemente los ojos, y así se quedó por un momento. Luego se acercó a mí, dejando sobre mis secos labios un beso mucho más dulce que otros. El olor a nuevo del libro me gustó, pero me gustó más los húmedos y suaves besos de Pan.

Esa noche y muchas otras más, Pan dedicaba su tiempo solamente a leer las vivencias de ese condenado vocalista.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Creo que ya nadie recuerda esta historia... Después de todo la tengo un poco abandonada. Culpa mía. _

_Es que de camino me he cruzado con un gato en el basto sendero de la vida y me perdí. Luego ayudé a cruzar a una anciana y me dio un besito en la mejilla. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo. Ya saben, es culpa del internet hahaha_

**_Algunas aclaraciones._**

_Este drabble es toda yo. Desde el año pasado sé que el vocalista de la banda que más me gustó de niña, **Panda**, sacó una autobiografía. He querido conseguir el maldito libro, pero no lo he encontrado. Así que me muero de ganas por tener ese libro con olor a nuevo y leerlo hasta que se gasten las páginas. Porque, pienso, no me importa cuán aburrido pueda parecer una autobiografía, simplemente quiero saber qué piensa el hombre cuyas letras admiro mucho._

_Y pues que decidí darle esa cualidad a Pan, ya que si su padre lee, pienso que ella debería agarrar ese hábito... _

_Bueno, sin más, me despido. Besos tronados a ti que me lees_

_¡Ciao!_


	12. Día doce: Pelea (primer round)

Día doce: Pelea (primer round)

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué tenías que recordarme eso?! —gritó Oob justo cuando yo no quería que lo hiciera.

No había sido mi intención hacer que se enojara. Simplemente lancé el estúpido comentario y la furia que no había previsto se desató como una lluvia proveniente de un huracán. Aunque debería ser yo la que considerara tabú ese tema, a Oob nunca le ha gustado hablar sobre ello.

—Oye, tranquilízate —dije, intentando calmarlo un poco.

No funcionó. Oob seguía mirándome furibundo, tanto que temí que Kid Boo se hubiera apoderado de él. Nunca lo había visto así, tan rojo de ira. Debí haberme mantenido callada, pero es que simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Lo que dije salió casi tan naturalmente de mi boca que ni siquiera recordé que a él le enojaba. Y lo que le enojaba era que le recordara lo que pasó en el Tenkaichi Budokai, cuando se había ido con mi abuelo (por diez años) a entrenar. Le enojaba porque una vez yo, cuando Oob intentaba lograr algo conmigo, le dije que lo odiaba por eso. Inmediatamente después de que comenzamos a salir, prometimos que no volveríamos a hablar del tema, que lo enterraríamos en el fondo de nuestro cementerio personal. Sé que, más que enojado, se sentía dolido por saberse el causante de la mayor serie de traumas que pude haber desarrollado durante la ausencia de mi preciado abuelo. Y también sé que se enfurecía porque creía que era culpa suya, por no haberse negado a la propuesta. Era sólo un niño, y no sabía medir consecuencias. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Por eso, cuando sin querer se lo recordé, se levantó hecho una furia (o dolor) y gritó.

— ¡No me gusta recordar que fui yo quien te jodió la vida! —volvió a gritar, haciendo que me sintiera verdaderamente mal.

—No me jodiste la vida, Oob…—intenté seguir, pero las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a salir. Sus palabras me calaron muy en el interior, y me odié a mí misma por haberle hecho creer que me arruinó. Me arrepentí de ponerlo en esa situación, aunque fuera por un comentario tan fuera de lugar. Nunca habría querido culparlo por eso, y sin embargo lo hice muchas veces. Tal vez realmente le hice sentir que me había jodido la vida. Pero no ahora, que lo amaba hasta casi volverme loca. No ahora, que mi vida era hermosa con él en ella.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera las lágrimas hicieron que flaqueara en su postura. Y lo entendí. No tenía por qué tranquilizarse, estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojado, o dolido, o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo en ese instante. Creo que no es agradable saber que en algún momento del pasado le arruinaste la vida a la mujer que amas.

—Lo siento…—balbuceé entre lágrimas y me dirigí a la habitación. No esperaba que Oob me siguiera, y no lo hizo. Simplemente me quedé toda la noche reprochándome y sintiéndome una completa y perfecta estúpida. Sola también.

Pues esa noche Oob durmió en la sala, sobre el sofá en el que tanto disfrutábamos acurrucarnos.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, no estoy tan feliz como este saludo pueda sonar... Así que solamente les dejo este drabble._

_No hay aclaraciones, así que espero que les guste..._

_ciao_


	13. Día trece: Chicos

Día trece: Chicos

* * *

El día estaba soleado y perfecto como para ir a tomar un café. Por decirlo así, fue una desgracia no poder compartir ese elixir con Pan, como tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, sucedió algo mucho más inesperado. Goten, el hermano menor del señor Gohan, me invitó a desayunar, y también había invitado a Trunks. Al parecer, quería tomar una decisión y necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Nunca creí que Goten requiriera algún día de un concejo mío. No éramos tan cercanos en ese aspecto, pero casi me dio gusto que contara conmigo para algo así.

—Por favor —volvió a pedirnos por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

—Nosotros no podemos decirte qué hacer —aclaró Trunks, dándole un sorbo a su cappuccino.

Goten realmente sonaba desesperado, pero su mejor amigo tenía razón. Era un asunto delicado en el que solo contaba la palabra de él.

—Vamos Trunks… —rogó de nuevo Goten.

No pude evitar entrar en la conversación. Después de todo era el tío de mi novia, así que no podía simplemente mirar hacia otro lado e ignorarlo.

—Si usted ama realmente a la señorita Pares —dije sin apartar la vista del líquido negro entre mis manos—, creo que no necesita que le digamos que sí debe pedirle matrimonio.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con los ojos brillosos de Goten, que asentía tan fuere con la cabeza que temí que se lastimara el cuello. Trunks me miró de reojo, sonriendo por mis palabras.

—El chico tiene razón, deberías casarte con Pares.

—Gracias Oob —dijo Goten y luego se dirigió a Trunks— Y tú ¿cuándo piensas casarte con Marron?

Trunks sonrió aún más, pero no encaró a su amigo.

—Más pronto de lo que crees. Tal vez antes de que logres pedirle matrimonio a tu novia.

Después de eso, ninguno atinó a decir nada más. Yo simplemente bebí sorbo tras sorbo del delicioso café negro que tenía entre las manos. La taza ya se estaba entibiando, pero aun así el líquido seguía sabiéndome bien.

—Oob, ¿te casarás algún día con Pan? —Goten me preguntó de la nada. Trunks se sintió de repente interesado en mi respuesta. Yo solo atiné a mirarlos, como aturdido por un par de minutos. En realidad no había nada en qué pensar.

—Si ella acepta, por supuesto —dije, muy convencido de mí mismo.

Goten sonrió.

—Menudo rollo que te echaste encima. Es muy parecida a mi madre y a Videl —comentó—. Espero que puedas cargar con una mujer así.

Yo también sonreí ante lo que había dicho Goten. Me enfrasqué tanto en mis pensamientos que con trabajo escuché cómo Trunks le decía a su amigo que no hablara así de su madre, su cuñada y su sobrina. A mí realmente no me importó que se refiriera de esa manera a Pan, porque todos sabíamos la clase de carácter que tiene.

—La amo así como es —comencé a decir, Trunks y Goten se quedaron observándome—, ni siquiera me molesta su carácter fuerte. Si algún día llego a casarme con ella, definitivamente abrazaré eso. Pan es perfecta como es, no me importaría soportarla. No le cambiaría ni un ápice de su esencia. Apuesto que eso pensaron el señor Goku y el señor Gohan con respecto a sus esposas. Es algo que simplemente viene con el paquete. O lo aceptas todo, o no aceptas nada.

Trunks sonrió y siguió bebiendo su cappuccino. Goten me sostuvo la mirada y por fin asintió.

—Supongo que es así —dijo y agregó—. Te deseo lo mejor con el diablillo que tengo por sobrina.

Esa fue la primera vez que le decía a alguien lo mucho que amaba a Pan. Me sentí tan bien, aunque me hubiera gustado que ella lo escuchara. Pero qué más da, habrán muchas más oportunidades para decírselo.

* * *

_¡Hola! El saludo no tiene nada que ver con mi estado emocional, solamente es cortesía. Estoy tratando de dejar todo pasar y ver qué pasa, pero sólo eso: estoy tratando. Pero tampoco quería que lo interno afectara mis historias, así que no voy a abandonarlas (aunque pensé seriamente en dejarlas por completo). Y eso que apenas voy empezando. Pero bueno._

**_Algunas aclaraciones._**

_Como sabrán, en mis fics me gusta explotar el tema de "me robaste a mi abuelo". Es un buen tópico a tratar y me encanta hacerlo. Pero ese suceso no sólo afectó a Pan, obviamente, sino también a Goten. Así que, ¿Por qué rayos escribí sobre Oob y Goten dándose consejos? En una fic para un concurso expliqué un punto de vista más humano y sincero, donde se perdona el acto. Pero también cosas como esa no se olvidan, solo hay que dejarlas ir. También en "_Todo lo que necesito"_, otra fic sobre Oob y Pan, pongo en boca de Videl lo que pienso: Que Oob en sí no tuvo la culpa, porque él era solo un niño de diez años que no medía consecuencias. _

_Así que, en este drabble, decidí ponerlos a los dos a hablar, pues lo quieran o no, Oob ya comienza a ser parte de la familia. No digo que Goten haya olvidado que vivió gran parte de su vida sin padre, pero tal vez haya perdonado al niño chocolate (siguiendo la línea hasta el final de Z). Así que eso es todo en mi defensa de este día._

_Nos leemos luego. Besos inmensos a los que me leen._

_¡Ciao!_


	14. Día catorce: Ebriedad

Día catorce: Ebriedad

* * *

Su aliento alcohólico me golpeaba las mejillas, mientras que sus suspiros incoherentes me llegaban a los oídos. El sudor recorría su frente, hasta que terminaba cayéndome en el rostro. Estaba tan cerca de mí, aún con ese espantoso olor que nunca me ha gustado. Siempre pensé que el alcohol sacaba lo peor de los hombres más nobles, y lo comprobé esa noche, a las cuatro de la mañana. Con Oob encima de mí.

No sabía exactamente con quién ni a dónde se dirigía, pero Oob salió de casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche. No me dijo nada, solamente me sonrió en el umbral de la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Lo miré irse, y no me sentí preocupada ni nada por el estilo, así que me senté frente al televisor y me dediqué a buscar alguna película interesante en la programación. Cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, al ver que Oob no llegaba, decidí irme a la cama. No pude conciliar el sueño hasta dos horas después. Los sueños me abandonaron como si fuera el preludio de que algo iba a suceder, y así fue. Mi mente estaba en blanco, mis músculos totalmente relajados, no estaba exaltada ni inquieta. Ni siquiera escuché la puerta principal abrirse, tampoco los pasos que se dirigían a la habitación. No sentí el momento en el que él se subía a la cama y se posaba justo arriba de mí. Hasta que se acercó más y más a mi rostro y por fin sentí ese maldito olor. Abrí los ojos y no entendí lo que sucedía.

Oob tenía sus manos sobre mis muñecas, obligando a mis brazos alzarse más allá de mi cabeza. Las apretaba con fuerza, pero aún no la suficiente como para que comenzaran a dolerme las extremidades. No podía mover el resto de mi cuerpo, pues él lo tenía aprisionado entre sus piernas. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiraba muy cerca de mi boca.

—Te amo Pan —dijo en un susurro y luego comenzó a besarme. Pero no era la misma manera en la que siempre lo había hecho. Ahora lo hacía más violentamente, inundando mi boca con el sabor a whisky que aún quedaba en la suya. Intenté lo mejor que pude apartarlo de mí, pero la fuerza comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, impidiéndome hacer otro intento. No podía creer lo que Oob estaba haciendo, estaba asustada de su comportamiento, así que lo único que pude hacer fue comenzar a sollozar. Y él tardó un rato más en detenerse.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté con una voz temblorosa que jamás me había escuchado.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, me miró avergonzado.

—Lo lamento, yo… —dijo, pero no pudo terminar. Se apartó de mí y se sentó a orillas de la cama. Por unos minutos me dio la espalda, mientras sus hombros temblaban. No estaba segura si lloraba o no.

— ¿Fuiste a tomar con Trunks? —solté, solo para que Oob volteara a verme. Pero él no lo hizo. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sabía. Trunks es el único saiyajin que conozco que beba whisky.

—Perdóname Pan —dijo Oob, dándose la vuelta y trepando de nuevo a la cama. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—, nunca había tomado tanto. Pero es verdad que te amo, tengo tantas ganas de ti.

Trató de besarme de nuevo, pero se lo impedí con un movimiento de mi cabeza, girándola hacia la derecha para apartar la vista de él.

—Lo comprendo…—y era cierto— Pero si voy a ser tuya, no será de esta manera.

Ahí, con mi rostro cautivo entre sus manos, nos miramos un largo rato. Finalmente lo besé lo más tiernamente que pude. Oob se abrazó a mi cintura y nos recostamos de esa manera. El alcohol saca lo peor hasta del hombre más noble, y me juré no permitir que esto pasara de nuevo. Quería hacer las cosas bien con Oob, y estaba realmente segura de que ese no era el momento ni la manera de ser una con él.

* * *

_Hola._

_Lamento no haber estado tan activa con este y mis otros fics, aunque realmente a nadie le interese. Entre la universidad y problemas conmigo misma (que a nadie le interesa), no he podido escribir ni media palabra. Lo bueno es que ya tenía algunos drabbles adelantados de esta historia. Que al fin y al cabo nadie quiere e interesa, así que qué más da. Pero bueno._

_**Algunas aclaraciones.**_

_Lo que más odio son las personas ebrias. Claro que he tomado hasta el punto de sentirme mareada (a nadie le interesa), pero solo ha sido en momentos como fiestas y con familiares. Pero sí me disgusta que la gente que ya ni puede mantenerse en pie me hable o intente acercarse a mí. Sinceramente no me gusta, así que, como todo lo demás, he decidido darle esta "cualidad" a Pan. Pero esto no quiere decir que esté dejando como el malo a Oob; simplemente hay veces en las que hasta el hombre más bueno saca su lado más perverso. Al fin y al cabo, somos humanos con doble cara. Saiyajines o reencarnaciones en estos casos._

_Sin nada más que aclarar, nos leemos en el siguiente día._

_Besos a quien me lee y deja un lindo review (nadie)._

_¡Ciao!_


	15. Día quince: Pelea (segundo round)

Día quince: Pelea (segundo round)

* * *

Habían veces en las que me gustaba verla enojada. Ese ceño fruncido, esa mueca histérica en sus labios. Me encantaba la manera en la que posaba sus manos en las caderas y las ladeaba, mientras su pie marcaba un ritmo regular en el suelo. Esa vena que intentaba saltar de su frente, palpitante, no transmitía casi miedo… Hasta que ella comenzó a arrojar los floreros hacia mí.

Uno tras otro volaban por encima de mi cabeza y se estrellaban en la pared a la que le daba la espalda. Me reí por la mala puntería de Pan, lo que provocó que ella se cabreara muchísimo más.

— ¡No es gracioso! —gritó, tirando otro florero.

Demonios, no sé de dónde salían tantos de ellos, pero ahí estaban; dispuestos a conseguir abrirme la cabeza. Las partes rotas yacían peligrosas en el suelo para mis pies descalzos, pero aun así decidí correr sobre ellos para escapar de la furiosa Pan, que comenzaba a perseguirme. Ella siempre creía que, al estar más cerca de su objetivo, iba a dar en el blanco. Pero no. Ni de cerca pudo, lo que provocó que me riera de nuevo y ella se enojara más.

Cada vez que los floreros volaban, yo me agachaba o los esquivaba. Muy fácil. Corrí alrededor de la mesa, con Pan detrás de mí. Parecíamos unos niños pequeños jugando a las atrapadas.

Pero se me borró la sonrisa de los labios cuando ella lanzó el primer rayo de energía.

— ¡¿Qué demonios!? —Un enorme hueco apareció en la pared, justo donde logré a duras penas esquivar el ataque—. ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

—Si eso hace que te dejes de reír de mí —contestó furiosa Pan.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba porqué la había hecho enojar, pero eso no importaba. Mi prioridad en todo sentido no era calmarla, sino salvar mi vida. Así que tuve que maniobrarme lo mejor posible para que sus rayos de energía no me alcanzasen.

Lo curioso era que, a diferencia de los floreros, Pan tenía mejor puntería con sus poderes. Uno pasó muy cerca de mi cabello, dejándome las puntas totalmente quemadas. La mesa quedó reducida a cenizas y las cortinas ya comenzaban a humear. Toda la casa era un desastre y Pan no daba señas de estar más tranquila.

Entonces me salvó la campana… Porque la alarma para incendios comenzó a sonar. Salimos corriendo del lugar, con el agua mojándonos hasta los calzones.

Un rato después, cuando la alarma se calló, entramos de nuevo. El agua no era mucha, pero todos los muebles estaban echados a perder. El nauseabundo olor a quemado era insoportable y todo se cubría por una capa de ceniza. No podíamos hacer nada por reparar el daño, pues ya era muy de noche. Así que optamos por ir volando, literal, a Paoz y pedirle asilo al señor Gohan.

Caímos rendidos justo al llegar, después de explicarle a la señora Videl lo que había ocurrido. Pan, que seguía enojada conmigo, ahora me culpaba por casi incendiar la casa.

Así que esa noche dormí en el sofá de la casa de mis futuros suegros.

* * *

_Hola... Pues, estoy haciendo lo posible por seguir escribiendo. No solo esta historia, sino en general. Hay muchas cosas que he estado dejando olvidadas y eso me pone aún más triste de lo normal. Pero aún estoy lejos de salir del hoyo, pero acá estoy._

_Hubo una personita que me dejó un review muy...revelador. Me dijo, en pocas palabras, que Pan y Oob son sosos y aburridos en esta historia. ¿Qué le contesto yo? Me vale... Tomo en cuenta su concejo, pero así es como yo los escribo y me siento a gusto con ellos. Principalmente me llamó la atención lo que dijo sobre el drabble anterior. Quiero aclarar que hice referencia a una violación. Sí, pretendía que Oob borracho violara a Pan. No lo hice y preferí que ella solo se asustara. Si bien Pan no es una niñita débil, ¿qué clase de mujer no se asustaría al ver que alguien está intentando tocarla sin su permiso? Al menos yo, ya fuera mi novio o esposo, si trata de tomarme sin mi consentimiento, lo veas por donde lo veas es violación, y hasta la más fuerte se doblega ante el miedo... Así que sí. _

_Y nada... Me voy. Hasta la próxima y besos miles a quienes me leen. También a la chica del review (tendré en cuenta lo de las personalidades)_

_¡Ciao!... Bleh. _


	16. Disculpa

Esta es una de mis historias a la cual le tengo mucho, muchísimo cariño. Pero ya no puedo seguir escribiéndola. Estoy en crisis, ya nada se me ocurre, ya nada me llena. No logro concentrarme, mi mente se aleja demasiado de mi corazón y mis sentires. De verdad, de verdad quisiera seguir con esta historia, pero en este momento me resulta imposible; no quiero seguirla arruinando.

Lo lamento mucho, no por la cantidad de gente a la que le gusta esta historia, sino porque ésta en particular me llenaba; es una lástima que mi ser esté tan mal como para no permitirme seguirla. Pero no estoy concluyéndola; no... Sólo me estoy alejando para pensar muy bien las cosas, tranquilizarme y, cuando sea el momento, continuar explorando a esta pairing y la historia que quiero para ellos.

Una sincera disculpa a quien se tomó el tiempo de leerla, de comentarla. Si estoy desilusionando a alguien, lo siento. Esta historia no era perfecta, pues tenía muchísimo de mí, de mis anhelos, pero ya no puedo continuarla, no ahora y no sé cuándo podré... Sólo necesito tiempo...

Tal vez a nadie le importe, pero a mí sí y eso es lo que cuenta en realidad... Simplemente quiero hacer lo correcto.

En esta historia todavía no hay final; sólo es un "hasta luego" indefinido.

Lo siento, si acaso...

Ciao.


	17. Día dieciséis: Chicas

Día dieciséis: Chicas.

* * *

Nunca antes había salido con mis amigas. En primera, porque yo no era muy amable con nadie. Y en segunda… Creo que ahí termina la analogía. Pero desde hacía unos meses que me volví algo cercana a Bra, la hija menor de la señora Bulma, a Marron, la adorable hija de la insufrible Número Dieciocho y a Pares, la novia de mi tío Goten

Las cuatro, juntas, no teníamos nada, absolutamente nada en común. Pero nos las arreglamos para salir ese día tan soleado que casi me mareo por el calor, el cual era perfecto, pues tenía unas ganas horribles de comer helado.

Nos detuvimos en un parque cerca de una alameda, después de caminar un largo rato desde la plaza en la que quedamos como punto de reunión. Las risas de muchos niños llenaban el parque, pues se divertían en cada juego del lugar. Si algo no soporto es a los pequeños, pero las demás chicas parecían encantadas con estar rodeadas de esos diablillos. Por un buen rato nadie dijo una sola palabra; simplemente nos quedamos observando el juego de un grupito de mocosos bastante pretenciosos.

— ¿Y qué tal les va? —dijo Marron, con su tan amable timbre de voz. Si algo sabía de ella era que la pobre no soporta los silencios incómodos.

—Bien —contestamos las demás casi monótonamente. De ahí, nadie continuó. Al parecer no era la única sociable.

Después de un rato Bra, a quien se le daban muy bien los interrogatorios, bombardeó con preguntas a Marron sobre su relación con su hermano casi después de cinco minutos de nuevo silencio

—Vamos Marron, tienes que contarme.

—No deberías preguntarle sobre el sexo con Trunks —intervine—. Es demasiado asqueroso, incluso para ti.

La princesita me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo solo atiné a sonreírle. Pares, la linda Pares según Goten, contuvo una risa para no enojar más a Bra.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú Pares? —Volvió a preguntar— ¿Qué tal?

—Pues —meditó un momento—, es bastante bueno.

—Oh, por Kami-sama, no quiero escuchar —Me cubrí los oídos e hice un ademán de querer vomitar. Y era cierto. Quizá a Bra y a Pares les gustaba hablar sobre el sexo, pero lo que lo hacía algo aterrador era que lo hacían sobre personas que yo conocía. Mi tío, por favor. No estaba interesada en su vida sexualmente activa. Y al parecer Marron me apoyaba, pues estaba lo suficientemente colorada como seguro lo estaba yo.

—Oye —dijo Bra, esta vez un poco más seria—, me enteré de que Trunks te pidió matrimonio. ¿Es cierto Marron?

—Sí —admitió la rubia—, pero aún no se lo queremos decir a nadie más —Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que habían más oyentes—. Por favor, no lo digan. Es un secreto.

—Prometido —dijimos todas.

Pares felicitó a Marron, y yo muy en el fondo estaba contenta. A ella se le iba a cumplir el sueño que había tenido desde hacía no sé cuánto tiempo. Yo ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. No sabía si algún día iba a casarme con Oob.

Luego descubrí que a Bra le encantaba molestar.

—Y tú Pan —Escuché atentamente cada palabra, temiendo—, ¿ya lo hiciste con Oob?

Maldita. No iba a contestarle, pero las miradas de Pares y Marron se unieron curiosas a la de Bra. Pero, de todos modos, no tenía nada maravilloso que contarles.

—No —admití—, tal vez lo haga cuando ya estemos casados.

—Eres una aburrida —dijo Bra, volteando la cabeza y lamiendo su paleta de hielo.

—Y tú una pervertida —le espeté, y todas soltamos una carcajada.

Ese día fuimos conscientes de que las mujeres también hablan sobre sexo, no solo de amor y esas cosas.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Por fin he regresado (aunque nadie esperaba mi regreso). Me he sentido mucho mejor y la inspiración fluye poco a poco. _

_Hay veces que la vida se pone algo pesada, pero el juego que ella hace es precisamente para tirarnos y obligarnos a levantarnos. Por eso los saiyajines son más fuertes después de las derrotas... Así que decidí volver a este fandom, como muestra de que la perra vida no ha podido conmigo. Espero no se hayan cansado de esperarme, pero entiéndanme; necesitaba algo de espacio, sacar la mala vibra para volver más arrecha y con nuevas ideas (aún sigo peleando con ellas). Además no podía dejar a esta pairing tan abandonada, porque si no, desaparece. Y eso es malo para mí de muchas maneras._

_Así que aquí estoy :)_

_**Algunas aclaraciones:**_

_Sobre este drabble, confieso que ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo. Pero al releerlo, pude recordar la razón por la cual lo escribí; simplemente me guié por algo que anduvo por ahí rondando en la red. "Las mujeres sólo piensan en sexo"... No tengo ni la menor idea de si sea cierto, pero anteriormente había escrito sobre la nueva generación de chicos en planes matrimoniales, así que se me hizo gracioso escribir sobre las chicas en un plano completamente diferente._

_Y por si Pan les resulta algo aniñada con el tema del sexo, les diré que para mí ella no ha tenido novio antes de Oob (al menos en esta historia). Es su primera relación seria. Y lo más importante: Tomen en cuenta que lo único que a ella siempre le importó, le importa y le importará es el entrenamiento. Así que...Bleh._

_Y eso es todo._

_Si me reciben de nuevo, les prometo no volver a defraudarlos._

_Besos y muchísimos abrazos a ti que me lees... Gracias._

_¡Ciao!_


	18. Día diecisiete: Tristeza

Día diecisiete: Tristeza

* * *

Solamente podía escuchar los sollozos atravesar la gruesa madera de la puerta del baño. La congestión en su nariz era cada vez mayor y habría de suponer que sus hombros temblaban con amargura. No me atreví a entrar, no quise entrar, porque eso era lo que ella precisamente necesitaba; estar sola.

Pan, a mis ojos, siempre había sido una mujer en extremo fuerte, inquebrantable. Nunca lloraba, aunque la frustración le estuviera carcomiendo el interior. Gritaba hasta quedarse afónica o golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas las paredes, amenazando con derribarlas. Tomaba café en exceso para calmar sus nervios y dormía por largas horas para calmar sus ansiedades. No se desmoronaba por nada del mundo, y eso era demasiado increíble. Pero esa era su parte guerrera, su parte saiyan. Su lado humano raramente se revelaba, pero cuando lo hacía era el peor espectáculo que alguien pudiera presenciar. Las lágrimas se le derretían en las mejillas, la boca se le contorsionaba en una mueca lamentable, sus ojos se enrojecían al primer segundo de comenzar a sollozar y se abrazaba el estómago para no doblegarse y caer al suelo por su propio peso. En ese estado no gritaba; solamente abría la boca, pero no dejaba escapar nada más.

Me dolía tanto verla de esa manera. Pero nunca me atrevía a preguntarle qué era lo que la ponía de ese modo. Pan jamás me lo perdonaría.

Yo estaba dispuesto a esperar a que ella sola se levante del suelo. Estoy consciente de que lo mejor es estar a su lado sin hablar, sin decir palabras estúpidas como "todo va a mejorar". Ella siempre ha preferido que le diga que todo se está yendo al carajo si eso es lo que pasa.

Así que no hice el esfuerzo por entrar a la fuerza en el baño. No la abracé cuando sus lágrimas aún estaban calientes. No le dije palabras rebuscadas de consuelo, y esperé pacientemente a que ella, por su propio pie, saliera de la habitación y me enfrentara, cosa que hizo media hora después.

Su carita aún estaba deformada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus labios estaban rojos de tanto morderlos en un intento por no gritar. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y su ropa desaliñada de tanto halarla. Me miró a los ojos y ni una lágrima más salió. Luego me abrazó y yo le acaricié el cabello, para tratar de peinárselo un poco. Pan comenzó a dar signos de sueño y la cargué en mis brazos para llevarla a nuestra habitación. La dejé suavemente en la cama y me recosté junto a ella, esperando hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Lo primero que vi a la mañana siguiente fue su hermosa sonrisa y su carácter de siempre.

* * *

_¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no me paraba por el fandom, ni por mis escritos ni por ningún lado... Pero, ¡Ya estoy aquí! (bájale, a nadie le importa)._

_Bueno, espero les guste esta actualización..._

_¡Ciao! :/_


End file.
